


Scenes from the Life of a Slayer

by KuriKoer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, C6D - Fandom, Canadian 6 Degrees, Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Slayers, Vampires, Watchers, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is more than just a gifted guitarist. Joe has to deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from the Life of a Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Not much Buffy in it at all, just slayers and vampires and demons and watchers

Joe always knew that Billy was destined to greatness. Always knew his friend was special, even when they were both barely more than children, even before he'd ever seen Billy holding a guitar, long before that first time he gathered up his courage and sang along, loud and defiant and hoarse. He always knew Billy was gonna be somebody.

He just wanted to be a part of it when it happened.

He watched Billy, sullen and young, slouching and shrugging and then somehow snapping forward like a fresh, green twig, moving with grace and violence that took Joe's breath away. He crouched low behind the headstones and watched Billy stab the guy, right through the heart. Joe gasped; he couldn't help it. And Billy's head snapped in his direction, delicate, sculpted features clear in the moonlight, tilted up like he could smell someone was there.

Joe got up from behind his shelter, raising his hands in an unconsciously placating gesture. "What the _fuck_ was that?"

And Billy smiled at him, baring his teeth, and twirled the sharp stick he was holding in his hand. "A vampire."

 

\---

"The band is more important," Joe protested.

"No, the impending apocalypse is more important," the watcher said in frozen, clipped tones. Joe hated the guy with all his heart.

"I can do both," Billy said, trying to soothe everyone's ruffled feathers, calm the angry, heated glares they traded. "Patrol, then sound check, then the gig, then patrol again. No problem. But just for today, okay?" He turned a pleading gaze at Joe. "You didn't schedule anything for the weekend, right?"

"They didn't get back to me yet," Joe lied.

\---

 

Joe wasn't exactly sorry when Billy's first watcher died, but then Billy said he might have to move south. There was a hellmouth.

"Sounds cool," Joe said, chewing his gum and replacing a string on his own guitar.

"Really isn't."

Joe looked up. "You can't leave."

Billy shrugged. "I may have to."

"Fuck that," Joe said.

 

\---

"So, you're a slayer too?" Joe checked her up and down. Tight top, tight pants, nice jiggling breasts. Hot red lipstick. "A lot of chicks in that line of work?"

"More chicks than guys," she informed him, glancing quickly back to where Billy was talking to a friend of hers. Her lips twisted, smirking at him, at Billy, at some private joke he didn't get. "Could say it's a girl's job." 

"Huh." Joe didn't give a fuck. Billy was still talking to that chick and if he wasn't going to be around Joe, well, Joe didn't need him around. The girl in front of him was buzzing with the same restless, heady energy that Billy always had after he'd go killing and needed to let off steam. "You put out?"

She raised an eyebrow, gave him a dark, scrutinising look, and asked in a smoky voice, "Why, you got anything to put in?"

Joe grinned. Then someone walked into the space between him and the slayer. Billy's latest watcher; less annoying than the previous two, more annoying than the one before that.

"Ah," she said, giving him a prim smile, "I see you've met Faith."

\---

 

"What the Fuck, Bill," Joe was furious. "You leave the stage in the middle of a song, you come back half an hour later bleeding..."

"I'm okay, thanks for asking," Billy commented tiredly. Joe backed down.

He watched in silence while Billy was cleaning his own wound in front of the bathroom mirror over the filthy sink. There was a syringe on the edge that they both tried not to touch.

"There was a vampire, in the back row," Billy said quietly. "I've been tracking this one for two weeks. I had to get him then and there."

Joe knew he was right and he still said, "And fuck the band, right?"

Billy turned to look at him, one eye half-shut and swollen. "No, Joe," he finally said. "Fuck _you_."

\---


End file.
